Preludio a un Nuevo Orden
by NeroAlmia
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] En un mundo donde nunca ocurrió una catástrofe donde los vampiros tomaran el poder, un mundo donde los enemigos son los Ángeles y los demonios, un suceso inesperado ocurre. La reaparición de tres personas creídas desaparecidas cambiarían el orden de la guerra que actualmente parecía estancada. /GurenxMahiru y YuuxShinoa Garantizado/


3:00 AM

Eran las malditas tres de la mañana, Una hora en la que cualquier persona normal acostumbrarìa ya estar durminendo. Aun asì, el telèfono en la habitaciòn de Guren se mantenìa sonando continuamente.

-Tsk, maldiciòn... ¿Acaso no saben que hora es?- Preguntaba Ichinose Guren somnoliento mientras miraba con un irritado rostro el techo de su habitaciòn.

actualemtne el se hallaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su habitaciòn en el apartamento que la milicia le había otorgado a Guren. Era un departamento "pequeño" con solo tres piezas, una cocina, una sala de estar, un comedor y un baño. También cada pieza tenía incorporado un armario con armas y pergaminos y sellos en caso de cualquier suceso.

El techo de la habitación de Guren era de color beige y con una lampara con forma de domo inverido pegado a la pared. Quizas una que otra mancha, pero nada más que valga lapena mencionar. El motivo por el cual Guren estaba mirando el techo era para poder mantener la cordura y calmarse. Hoy había trabajado mucho mas de la cuenta, incluso hasta hizo horas extras de trabajo para poder evitar tener mas problemas. No obstante, aquí se hallaba ahora, despertando de forma forzada por el sonido recurrente del tono de llamada del teléfono. Y lo peor es que no podía pasar de él o apagar el teléfono, ya que ese teléfono era especialmente de su trabajo, en otras palabras, el ejército.

Suspirando, se sentó en la cama, aunque aún con las sábanas sobre su regazo. Suprimiendo un bosezo y un suspiro de cansancio, lentamente tomó el teléfono del velador de al lado de su cama.

Contestando la llamada, responde a la llamada de una forma casi mecánica, como si huniera sido ya natural el proceso.

-Teniente Coronel Ichinose Guren al habla -dijo en un tono de voz cansado.

-Buenos días, Guren-sama, soy Sayuri.-respondió desde el teléfono una voz muy conocida.

Era Hanayori Sayuri. Sayuri, una antigua miembro del escuadrón de Guren, y su ex-segunda teniente. Pero tras ciertos sucesos, el escuadrón de Guren fu disuelto y dispersado alrededor de Japón. De momento, el era el único de su equipo que aún permanecía en Shinjuku, y el único de su equipo en el batallón que se le asignó. Probablemente se deba a alguna manipulación tras bambalinas hecha por Hiragi Kureto para asegurarse de que Guren no haga ningún movimiento sospechoso.

De hecho, ya habían pasado cerca ya de varios meses desde que oyó por última vez la voz de Sayuri, o de cualquiera de sus antiguos camaradas.

 _"No obstante, sigue sin ser pretexto para que me despierte a esta hora"_ se quejaba en su mente.

-Oh, Sayuri. ¿Que necesitas?

Guren fue directamente al grano. En lo posible, quería volver lo más pronto a dormir. Mañana tendría mucho trabajo que realizar, así que no podía perder tiempo valioso para dormir.

-Kureto-sama me envió un comunicado para usted, Guren-sama

-Tsk, ese bastardo... ni siquiera puede hacerlo directamente. Bien, ¿Que pasa?

-Usted recibió el nforme sobre lo sucecido hace ya 4 años, ¿verdad, Guren-sama?

Mientras sentía una gran molestia por dentro al ver que su ex-asistente no iba directo al grano e informaba la situación completa, empezaba a hacer memoria. Hace cuatros años... ¿Que pasó exactamente? Entonces, en su cabeza se prendió una ampolleta. Solo se podía referir a una cosa cuando se habla de hace cuatro años _"aunque el informe fue entregado ya hace más de tres años. ¿Como espera a que me acuerde de aquello?"_ pensaba Guren (Aunque en realidad debido a su entrenamiento recordaba con exactitud los sucesos y reportes).

-Con hace cuatro años, no me digas que te refieres a...

-Si, Guren-sama. El caso de los Orfanatos dirigidos por la corporación Hyakuya.

El sueño que Guren solía tener empezaba lentamente a desaparecer. A este punto, se podría decir que apenas le quedaba una pizca de sueño. Ahora las cosas empezaban a ponerse en marcha, y el ya no podía evitarlo. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. En especial sobre un tema casi tabú y tan interesante. Además, si hablara solamente para conversar sobre los sucesos, ¿por qué lo haría por un teléfono militar? Además, el remitente del mensaje no era nadie más que el bastardo de su superior, el Teniente General Hiragi Kureto. _"Y si ese bastardo esta metido en el tema, siempre tiende a pasar algo (y las consecuencias recaen sobre mí), por eso el tema es aún más misterioso"_

Los orfanatos de la fundación Hyakuya. En un momento eran orfanatos cualquiera, pero misteriosamente un día, todos los niños y funcionarios de la fundación desaparecieron de cada una de las sedes. El público no sabía el motivo, pero el "Ejercito Independiente Japonés armado con Magia" (mejor conocido solamente como Ejercito Imperial Japonés) si lo sabía. Todos las personas allí habían sido invocados a otro mundo. El mundo de los demonios.

-...Y bien, ¿Qué pasa con el tema?

Preguntó Guren con una falta de interés fingida. No obstante, las siguientes palabras de Sayuri hicieron que sus ojos entrecerrados y somnolientos se abrieran de par en par.

-Resulta que hace solo unas horas, se encontró cerca de la sede de la fundación del Orfanato Hyakuya ubicado en Tokyo, a unos tres niños con trajes blancos abrazándose entre si. Y por lo que dicen los registros, los tres niños pertenecian a los niños huerfanos del Orfanato.

Ni siquiera Guren se anticipó a lo que Sayuri había dicho. En otras palabras, se encontraron a tres mejor sería llamarlo casi un milagro. Mientras que Guren divagaba en sus pensamientos, Sayuri continuaba hablando.

-...Los tres niños vestían como los prisioneros que los demonios toman del mundo humano. Aparentemente, de alguna forma lograron escapar. Son dos chicos y una chica. Por lo que dicen los registros, sus nombres son: Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hyakuya Mikaela y Hyakuya Akane. Intentamos calmarlos e interrogarlos, pero ninguno pudo calmarlos o siquiera poder sacarles información. Solo estan temblando de miedo, acurrucados en el orfanato Hyakuya. Supimos sobre le suceso porque unos chicos de secundaria entraban al lugar para poder probar su valor, cuando vieron como el espacio se distorsionaba. Por suerte, uno de aquellos tenía relación y conocimiento sobre el Ejercito Imperial Japonés y nos contactó. Y al llegar, nos encontramos con esto.

Hasta cierto punto, Guren había dejado de escuchar. Su mente aún pensaba en las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado. Aunquela información entraba en su cabeza, realmente ni siquiera estaba consciente de como lo hacía.

Entonces, después de suspirar un largo rato, preguntó a Sayuri

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué se supone que Kureto quiere que haga?

-las ordenes de Kureto-sama son de que usted se reporte de inmediato en el lugar. Las especificaciones de la misión no se me fueron entregadas.

-...Maldito bastardo

Guren se quejó. En realidad, ahora solo quería volver a dormir. Ya había tenido mucho en un día. Honestamente, solo quería descansar junto a la persona que amaba. Lamentablemente, ese bastardo de Kureto por lo visto no entiende el significado de la palabra "DESCANSO".

En realidad, no es que el tema en si no le interese. Es más, le interesa demasiado. No obstante, el hecho de que debería ir de inmediato hizo que recordara su olvidada somnolencia, haciendo que quisiera volver a dormir un rato más.

-También Kureto-sama predijo que tendría esa reacción.-Prosiguió Sayuri -En caso de que usted no quisiera reportarse rapidamente, Su salario volvería a disminuir y sus horas de trabajo volverían a aumentar. Y que también revelaría cierta información acerca de el ámbito personal de su vida, aunque en realidad no tengo entendido la situación. Aunque, Guren-sama, parece que Kureto-sama no le dejó elección.

-...

Guren solo respondió con silencio. _"ese cabrón..."_ lo único que pasaban por su mente eran posibles calificativos desagradables para Kureto, haciendo que incluso a varios kilómetros de distancia, cierta persona escribiendo informes en su escritorio, acompañado por su asistente principal Sanguu Aoi, recibiera un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento, dándole a entender de que finalmente su peón más capáz se había despertado de su letargo y estaba funcional y a sus órdenes.

-... Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Voy enseguida hacia allá. Envía la ubicación hacia mi celular. Partó en alrededor de diez minutos

-Entendido. [...] Ah, y Guren-sama

-¿Que ocurre, Sayuri?

Había silencio de la otra parte a través del teléfono. _"¿qué pasa con esta chica?"_ pensaba Guren, hasta que la otra parte por fin contestó.

-... Estoy feliz de escuchar su voz y saber que esta bien, Guren-sama.-Dijo Sayuri con verguenza en su voz, hasta el punto que más que audible, era casi tangible. A lo cual Guren respondió con un...

-... Nos vemos.-y finalizó la llamada.

"Maldición, que problemático es esto..." maldijo una vez más de ya varias que ha dicho o pensado solo en estos ultimos minutos. "Hoy no es mi día".

Guren entonces se incorporó de la cama. El estaba en ropa interior. Sus músculos esaban notoriamente marcados, y más de alguna cicatriz de combate estaba grabada en su cuerpo.

Al acercarse al armario, escuchó un roce en las sabanas que estaban el la cama, aunque no le prestó importancia.

El armario estaba lleno de ropa, en su mayoría uniformes del Ejército Imperial Japonés. El uniforme consta de una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta azul oscuro con bordados rojos y adornos dorados; unos pantalones negros y unas botas de mediana altura, además de un chaleco cargado con conjuros de protección bajo la chaqueta y sobre la camisa, y las armas ocultas.

También dentro del armario, se hallaba una hermosa katana enfundada. su funda era negra con adornos rojos y dorados, y el mango también contenía similitudes con la funda. La hoja, en cambio, era de un profundo negro opaco como la misma oscuridad, además de poseer un filo de color rojo sangre. Un arma hermosa que hasta el más aficionado sobre las espadas sabría que esta espada no era solo un simbolismo de "poder": Era poder real. Incluso viéndola, uno no podía dejar de pensar que irradiaba una sed de sangre tan grande que una persona normal se desmayaría.

Pero para alguien como Guren, su portador, esto en realidad no era mucho.

Mientras se vestía, escucho de nuevo ruidos provenientes de su cama, además del sonido de sabanas corriendose y un pequeño y tierno bostezo. Allí, tras Guren, acostada y visitendo solo una camisa (Propiedad de Guren) se hallaba una chica de piel blanca y tersa, un largo y suelto cabello morado con una tonalidad como la ceniza y unos ojos color miel. Hiragi Mahiru se despertaba lentamente.

Guren no pudo evitar colocar una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, pues probablemente sea su culpa el que Mahiru haya despertado. Mientras Mahiru se sentaba en la cama, miraba a Guren con una mirada cálida.

-Buenos días, Guren ¿Qué pasó?

-Buenos días, Mahiru. Lo siento por despertarte. Resulta que tu hermano, Kureto, no le gusta que pueda descansar con tranquilidad.

Respondió Guren mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ah, me lo suponía. Kureto-niisama nunca deja de molestar a Guren. Eso por lo visto no cambia desde la secundaria. Y creo que ahora se ha vuelto mucho peor desde que Kureto-niisama descubrió nuestro pequeño secreto. Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar. En realidad creo que era su patrón de movimiento lógico.-Dijo Mahiru con una sonrisa amarga y una expresión entre triste y divertida.

Guren y Mahiru eran novios hace ya unos años, pero lo habían mantenido en secreto de sus subordinados y de la familia Hiragi (aunque la familia Ichinose tenía pleno conocimiento sobre eso, exceptuando a sus antiguas asistentes Sayuri y Shigure). Mahiru tiene en el ejército el mismo cargo que su hermano. Y si es que su padre, Hiragi Tenri, se enterara que está saliendo con alguien varios rangos menor que ella y, para variar, alguien de la casa Ichinose, probablemente el se volvería loco y asesinaría tanto a Guren como a Mahiru por igual. Incluso puede que el castigo sea peor al ya imaginado.

Pero un día, en una de sus múltiples escapadas, Kureto descubrió a Guren y a Mahiru juntos. A el en relaidad poco le importaba los rangos o las familias. No obstante, se aprovechó de la situación para volver a Guren una vez más su peón.

-Ese malnacido... Y yo que quería seguir durmiendo contigo

-*suspíro* No te preocupes, Mahiru. Además, por lo visto al menos esta vez es sobre algún tema interesante y no ser solo un títere saboteando a los que se le oponen en su camino hacia el poder.

-¿En serio?¿De qué trata esta vez?.-preguntaba Mahiru curiosa, mientras se incorporaba para ayudar a Guren a colocarse su chaqueta.

-... Es sobre el incidente ocurrido en Navidad hace cuatro años, sobre lo relacionado a los Orfanatos de la secta Hyakuya.

Tras haber oído el nombre "Secta Hyakuya", Mahiru quedó petrificada. La secta Hyakuya. Bajo el nombre de la "Fundación Hyakuya", aquella secta experimentaba con seres humanos para poder tener poderes similares a los demonios y los ángeles, para así poder voltear la situación. Una secta que experimentaba con niños humanos... y con los que en algún momento Mahiru estuvo relacionado con ellos. Cada vez que oía ese nombre, Mahiru quedaba en un estado de shock y profunda tristeza. Ya que ella estuvo relacionada en más de un experimento biológico con seres humanos gracias a los Hyakuya, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con los orfanatos. De hecho, cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre, solía llorar hasta dormirse o quedar inconsciente mientras murmuraba "lo siento... lo siento..."

Para prevenir que la situación se vuelva así de nuevo, Guren rápidamente mencionó lo que Sayuri le había dicho.

-Aparentemente, se encontrarón tres supervivientes de un orfanato Hyakuya hace un par de horas. Nadie sabe como llegaron allí, pero el punto es que aún quedan supervivientes. Son dos chicos y una chica.

-¿¡Qué!?

Mahiru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tras un momento de silencio en el que el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, los ojos de Mahiru se llenaron de lagrimas, aunque con un significado diferente que el de siempre: Eran lagrimas de alegría. Sus ojos desbordaban lagrimas y se sentían tristes aún, no obstante, la felicidad y la dicha sentida a traves de aquellos ojos era irrefutable.

-En serio...*sniff* Que Alivio... Que alivio que...*sniff* aún haya niños vivos... ellos *sniff*...¿ellos están bien?

-Según Sayuri, estan asustados y traumatizados, pero en general creo que estan bién. Si no, no se hubieran molestado en llamarme.

Respondió Guren con una sonrisa forzada y una cálida expresión en su rostro. Mahiru se había apegado al pecho de Guren y lo abrazaba fuertemente. _"no hay remedio"_ pensó Guren, mientras que con una de sus manos abrazaba a Mahiru y con la otra le daba leves palmaditas en su cabeza. Sus lagrimas corrían y manchaban la chaqueta de Guren, pero eso no le podía importar menos ahora. La mujer que amaba estaba frente a él llorando así que ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-En serio *sniff*... Qué alivio...

Seguía murmurando mientras enterraba su cara en en el pecho de Guren, sollozando. Por lo menos, ahora estaba calmada, pensaba Guren. Quizas en el peor de los casos, no hubiera podido decir la situación de los niños del orfanato, y su amada hubiera caído en una profunda depresión. Entre ellos, ese era un tema tabú. Pero el hecho de que queden tres supervivientes hizo que en realidad todo lo que creían se fuera por el drenaje.

Tras haber parado de sollozar, Mahiru empezó a recuperar su ánimo y a preguntar con una velocidad que haría preguntarse a alguien como es que ella hacía para respirar mientras hablaba.

-¿Cómo se llaman?¿Qué edad tienen?¿Cómo se ven ellos?¿Que va a hacer el ejército con ellos?¿Tienen familiares que se encarguen de ellos?¿Han comido bien?¿El ejército los ha tratado bien?

-Primero calmate. En realidad no tengo idea de la situación de momento. Solo me contaron eso.

Guren solo podía responder con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. _"Por lo visto, el efecto no fue el esperado"_ pensaba para sus adentros. Al menos, Mahiru ya se había separado y estaba completamente centrada en preguntarle a Guren sobre todo lo que supiera sobre los huerfanos sobrevivientes. "No se puede evitar" pensaba. Mientras se terminaba de vestir, Guren siguió hablando.

-Lo único que se es que ese bastardo de Kureto me quiere presente allí, así que no se trae nada bueno entre manos. Aunque, en el mejor de los casos, y el más improbable de ellos, no va a pasar nada que nos perjudique a nosotros.

-Ya veo.

Guren ya había terminado de vestirse, por lo que se dirigió nuevamente a el armario. Allí se hallaba su espada reglamentaria, un arma diseñada para asesinar demonios y criaturas relacionadas al mundo no-humano, "Hakushi". Tras colocarla en su cinturón, se dirigía hacia el pasillo, cuando Mahiru le habló por detrás.

-Ah, Guren. Por lo visto, en unas horas más tengo que partir para Europa. Estos tienen su propio ejército anti-demonios, y el Ejército Imperial Japonés me quiere enviar como representante hacia allá durante un largo tiempo. Así que no nos veremos por un tiempo.-Dijo Mahiru mientras ponía una expresión triste, para luego refutarla con una expresión alegre y amable.-Así que, de momento, trata de no hacer ninguna tontería. ¿Entendido?

-No te preocupes.

-Pues entonces, nos vemos, Guren

-Nos vemos, Mahiru.

Dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrarla. Tras quedarse unos segundos más, escuchó el roce de las sábanas. Aparentemente, ella seguiría durmiendo por un rato más. Tras ir a la cocina para prepararse unas tostadas con mantequilla, observó por una larga ventana que tenía la sala de estar (La sala de estar y la cocina estaban pareados, y no había una pared en medio que las separara, solo unos trasteros y repisas) una camioneta tipo pick-up estacionandose fuera de su casa. _"Maldición, ni siquiera dejan tiempo para comer tranquilo"_ se quejaba para sus adentros.

Pero aún así, esperó a que las tostadas estuvieran listas, e incluso se preparó un café instantáneo en un vaso desechable. Al menos iba a tratar de comer algo mientras llegaba a la camioneta o en el trayecto al orfanato. Mientras pensaba en eso, empezaba a divagar en los detalles de su misión. A pesar de no ser específicos, estaba casi seguro que más tarde, de camino al orfanato, recibiría una llamada de parte de Kureto que le explicaría los detalles (y estaba casi seguro que en realidad no le daría un trabajo nada bueno).

Mientras esperaba a que las tostadas estuvieran listas, observó el interior de su casa. En contra de su voluntad, las paredes de la mayoría de las habitaciones eran de un color verde oliva (las excepciones eran la cocina y dos de las habitaciones) ya que Mahiru había dicho que la casa se veía mucho más bonita así que en vez de el color blanco y frío que tenía antes de eso (A Guren no le importaba, debido a que casi ni pasaba en su casa, exceptuando cuando llegaba a dormir, o las extrañísimamente raras ocasiones en que tenía libre o vacaciones). No obstante, ahora Guren no tenía ningún comentario en contra. Al menos la casa se veía más acogedora gracias a su ayuda, por lo cual el en realidad no tenía de que quejarse.

El sonido sutil del timbre de la tostadora le hizo despertar de sus divagaciones. Con un extraño presentimiento de que tras hoy las cosas ya no volverían a ser como eran, Guren se hizo su tostada lo más rápidamente y salió del apartamento.

El edificio era un hotel de uso militar. No obstante, eso no significaba que era un hotel barato. Si hubiera que darle una clasificación, sus habitaciones serías cinco estrellas, y el resto del servicio sería cerca de 3 a cuatro estrellas. Aún así, la mayoría de los habitantes nunca pedían servicio a la habitación, por lo que más que un hotel, parecía un gigantesco condominio.

El hotel tenía aproximadamente unos veinticinco pisos, y daba la impresión de ser un cubo gigantesco de color miel con pequeños prismas rectangulares rojizos, debido a que el ancho y largo del hotel era exactamente el mismo que la altura del hotel, y los balcones eran de color rojizo con una tonalidad como de un ladrillo.

A pesar de sus descripciones, el hotel se veía hermoso por fuera.

Mientras salía por el vestibulo tras comerse la tostada en el ascensor (Guren vivía en el piso 14) salió por la entrada principal.

Y al hacerlo, involuntariamente miró al cielo. Aún era de madrugada, y no fue hace mucho que era de medianoche, por lo que el tono del cielo seguía siendo un negro profundo. Incluso aún por la contaminación de la ciudad, aún se podían ver claramente algunas estrellas.

Ante este panorama, Guren no pudo evitar decir.

-Que hermosa noche...

Quizas esta sea una de las últimas veces en que el podría estar tranquilamente mirando el cielo. Eso es lo que pensaba Guren para sus adentros. Sentía como si su cuerpo se anticipara a un futuro GRAN dolor de cabeza. Eso era lo último que pensó, antes de entrar a la camioneta tipo Pick-up del ejército.

 _~~En un universo alternativo_

 _~~En un universo donde en la navidad del 2012 el mundo no se acabó por una extraña enfermedad_

 _~~En un mundo donde Mahiru Hiragi no nació como un medio demonio, ni tampoco su hermana, y nunca profundizó en el diseño de el armamento "Kiju". En un mundo donde los vampiros nunca conquistaron el mundo, e incluso algunos de ellos ni siquiera eran vampiros. En un mundo donde los demonios, los ángeles y los dioses eran el principal problema._

 _~~Ocurrió un suceso que cambió el orden de la guerra entre los humanos y los no-humanos._

 _~~La reaparición de tres niños que se creían perdidos hace más de cuatro años._


End file.
